Haunted House
by IhateNRHS570
Summary: What will happen when huey sees a hot ghost in his room. Warning sex.


A/N: I do not own the boondocks, only clover. Huey is 15 and Clover is 16.

* * *

><p>Huey was lying in his bed looking at the clock that reads 10:00pm, he sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Its 12 midnight and a figure appeared by his bed, he felt something touching his face, he jumped up and looked around; nothing was there, so he lay back on his bed and went back to sleep. 15 minutes later he felt something touch his shoulder, he started shaking and open his eyes "maybe it was a dream" he thought when he turned to his window his eyes went wide when he saw a ghostly female figure staring at him "w-who are you" he asked she didn't say anything she just walked up to him "stay away from me" she did as she was told and backed up Huey closed his eyes "this has to be a dream" he thought when he opened his eyes, she was gone.<p>

The next morning Huey was on the computer seeing the history of the house and the girl who was haunting him, sadly he found nothing. During that night Riley went over to one of his friend's house to play basketball and granddad was on a date, so Huey decided to communicate with her, so he wrote questions on a paper, he put the paper on his table and backed away when he did that the lights started to flicker on and off, when he turned around the girl was staring at him which made him stumble back in fear, he looked away and the girl vanished. Huey got up and looked at the paper, his eyes went wide when he saw more writing on it, he picked it up and read it out loud "I'm here for you?" he dropped the paper and backed up, scared out of his mind he tripped and fell to the floor.

He felt something…or someone touch his shoulder and biting his ear, he tried to move but it felt like he was glued to the floor, he plead "please s-stop" she continued to touch him until he felt her hand grabbing his dick he gasped "no don't…please…cut it out" she started giggling "you're so cute" he froze and thought "did… did she just talked to me" his thoughts were cut short when he felt teeth going in his neck, when he screamed she let go of his neck "d-did I hurt you?" when she didn't hear a response she looked at him, he was looking away childishly, he started moaning when he felt her hand tighten around his dick "please..." he whispered "don't stop" she started giggling again and pulled him to the floor.

His arms were spread apart and his leg were apart as well, his face flushed when he saw her body, she was very petit with dark brown eyes, her long blonde pigtail in his face, she started grinding on his dick making him moan louder, his eyes rolling to the back of his head feeling the sensation, he was about to climax "no" he looked up at her "don't cum…not yet…I want to have more fun" his pants were pulled down he closed his eyes and started panting, than he screamed feeling something wet and tight around his dick his eyes rolled to the back of his head again, his legs started shaking, she rode him hard making him want to cum even more he looked up and grabbed her d'cup breast, she moaned and started riding him faster, she whispered "just to let you know…my names clover…feel free to scream it" he couldn't take it and he felt his cum leaking out of his dick, his eyes lowered and started moaning her name, she moaned and fell on top of him, she slide his cock out of her pussy and started giving him a blowjob, he thought "does this girl ever stop" he swallowed, he grabbed her head while she bobbed up and down very fast, he felt another climax coming and he arched his back and screamed, he laid there for a moment and tried to move but his lower half was weak, she looked at him "are you ok?" he chuckled "I-I can't feel my lower half right now" she lifted him up "let me help you to the bed than" she laid him on his bed and laid right next to him "thank you,Huey" "w-what do you mean" she laughed "you'll see in the morning.

The next morning Huey heard Riley screaming "DAME NIGGA WHEN DID YOU INVITE A HO IN HERE?" Huey looked up still half asleep "w-what" he looked down and notice that clover is not a ghost anymore, "c-clover?" she looked up and her eyes widen when she notice Riley "H-HOW CAN YOU SEE ME" she screamed "the fuck you talking about" Huey stared laughing and said "guess you're not a ghost anymore" "guess not" he smiled "you're welcome".


End file.
